


Green-Inked Monster

by DeCappuccino



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/F, Fluff, Incest, Jealousy, i just wanted to get rid of this story, ignore bad grammar pls, its been sitting in my notes for GOD knows how long lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCappuccino/pseuds/DeCappuccino
Summary: Marie and Pearl bond over an unlikely situation.OrMarie gets jealous and Callie gives her something special.





	Green-Inked Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2018!
> 
> Here’s that longer fic I said I’d write... 
> 
> I don’t know too much about japanese clothing. So if I used the wrong terms for Marie’s outfit (it’s her in-game one in Splatoon 2) then I apologize.
> 
> Also, I will die for Pearl/Marie friendship

Marie felt her skin prickle underneath her _yukata_. The soft cloth brushing against the goosebumps along her arms. Her expression was calm, almost as indifferent as usual. The only show of discomfort was the death-like grip she held on her umbrella’s handle.

Flashes of light went off, and she squinted underneath her shade. Callie was pressed against Marina’s side, held there by the Octolings arm as they smiled for the mass of photographers in the square. Practiced smiles and careful waves made up most of their pictures no doubt. Her stomach churned uncomfortably.

The idol duo had an idea for a spontaneous fanmeet. And what better way to show friendly rivalry between the previously united Squid Sisters, and the up and coming Off The Hook? The rapper and dancer sat this one out, however. One too tired from a prior gig, and the other much too disinterested to participate.

She held in a growl, her practiced expression darkening as Marina whispered something into Callie’s ear. It prompted the singer to let out a laugh, her sharp canines glinting amongst another flash.

_Damn_.

She turned on her heels, tearing her eyes away from the scene as she backed into another hallway. Her eyes were narrow as she shuffled behind rambunctious squid kids by the edges to enter the shop. In her quiet tantrum, she failed to notice Callie’s fleeting gaze and Pearl’s clenched fists. All she could focus on was the bitter taste lingering in her mouth.

She let her guard down when she took a seat on the closest chair, setting her parasol down to take in her surroundings.

It was a warm environment. Soft yellow hues fell from the ceilings as they blocked out the natural sunlight. She picked up on the scent of coffee beans and freshly baked cookies. Idle chatter, a quiet laughs from other battle-worn kids filled the silence. Overall, it was a gentle, calming feeling.

Of all the places she wandered into, it had to be a café. _Better than an arcade or something_ , Marie mused.

Unfortunately, the only seat unoccupied was by the windows. The sheer blinds pulled down across the glass weren’t enough to block all the commotion she hoped to escape from. She quickly averted her gaze, her eyebrows pulled down tight in a frown. She instead opted to watch the jellyfish languidly roam around and offer drinks to other patrons. The shiny shades of blue juggling orders, and balancing cups with ease.

It wasn’t that Marie disliked Marina— or Off The Hook for that matter. Their music was fresh and definitely new. She heard a hint of Octarian music within some of their released singles, and she took an interest right at the thought. Pearl’s rapping was also a new concept, and Marie had to admit, the inkling could throw down some sick rhymes at times. Their personalities were surprisingly pleasant for big time idols as well.

At first, she felt a strong enmity towards Marina— solely because she was an Octoling. How could she not? She was an _agent_ , not to mention, _she trained one_. But she found herself rudely shoved out of that train of thought when they’d met. She was surprised to find the Octoling quite possibly the _sweetest_ being on this post-apocalyptic earth.

Pearl was another story— but not a bad one. They clashed at first. And over a silly topic. Like whether or not boots were better than sandals of all things. She was brash and cocky, but confident and caring— especially when it came to Marina and her reputation as the first (known) Octoling popstar. She was like a tiny body guard sometimes.

Anything with eyes could see how much Marina doted over Pearl, and likewise with the older inkling. They played off each other’s rhythm’s, and quite honestly reminded Marie of a certain magenta squid—

She jolted at the sound of wood scraping angrily across the polished tiled floor. She looked up, startled out of her thoughts to see a familiar pouty looking girl, arms crossed with a distinguishable scowl. She plopped down on the chair with a grunt.

They gave each other a cursory glance, before looking away. Marie leaned back in her seat, her thoughts now calm enough to return her attention back to the duo fighting off the paparazzi outside. It was almost funny, now that she thought about it. Those two were practically being pummeled with overly private questions, probably.

Through her short-lived humour, she could feel the anger radiating off the girl seated across from her. She took another look at Pearl, and just as she thought, the girl looked absolutely outraged.

“Alright, _Grandma_ , spill it.”

Marie raised an eyebrow at the crass comment. Partially in confusion and partially in offense. That was a nickname she hadn’t heard in a while. “Excuse me?”

“I saw you walk in here with the same expression I’m wearing. What’s up? Why aren’t you pissy anymore?”

Marie adjusted her parasol from its perch as she thought. Of course she was still angry, that little ball coiled in her stomach was still weighing heavily down on her thoughts. Perhaps, she was just better at concealing it now that she spared some time to think.

“Listen, _Gremlin_ ,” she retorted with an almost bored expression. She kept any actual malice out of her tone though. It seemed like the two needed some sort of mutual outlet, so why not take advantage? “Did you come in here just to pick a fight? In case you haven’t noticed, I’m still _furious_.”

It was tense as Pearl studied her. Eyes narrowed and lips tight, but Marie held her gaze. The squid sister’s infuriatingly calm gaze boring straight into into the diminutive inkling. Pearl let out a snort before she did something rather strange: she smiled. It was a complete 180 to her earlier scowl. “Ha!” She barked, “I haven’t heard that insult since I got here!”

“Likewise,” Marie agreed. She relaxed her shoulders, unaware they were rounded in the first place. The situation was oddly soothing in a way. There was a shared (but comfortable?) suspense between the two— with both being over-the-top with petty jealousy.

_Ah..._ so that’s what it was, _jealousy_.

She knew full well the feelings Callie held for Marina were nothing more than friendship. It was just the _thought_ that scared her.

Marie studied the smaller inkling. She was surveying the crowd with an interested look. She briefly wondered what her story was. How she got here, and how she met Marina in the first place.

“That dude has a wicked cool stache,” Her voice piped up abruptly, startling her. Her companion swiveled in her chair, leaning a bit closer to Marie’s ear to whisper. “The one on Mar’s right. He has a bright purple camera strapped around his neck.”

Marie squinted, eyes searching the crowd. She didn’t have to look far to spot said squid doing various awkward poses to capture candid images. He was in the middle, but he was so short, he practically stood on the tips of his toes. “Oh wow, yeah,” Marie blinked a bit in surprise and awe as the squid jumped up, “He’s really going at it, huh?”

Pearl shrugged before her eyes widened, “Oh damn— was that a backflip!?”

“No... I think he just tripped... backwards...?”

“I’m pretty sure _Camera-Stache_ dude twirled in mid-air before smacking the ground,”

Marie raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but said nothing, “Good thing squids don’t have bones...”

“He’s still gonna feel that later.”

There was a moment of silence as Marie watched the photographer limp off, “I think he’s feelin’ it now.”

The camera-stache guy, as Pearl previously dubbed him, wobbled over to another table by the stage. He seemed okay... for now.

—That was, until he managed to trip against someone’s shoe, sending him crashing amongst the tables set up outside.

Pearl choked, “This guy’s luck...!”

Marie buried her face in her hands, shoulders shaking in an attempt to hold her laugh. She found herself laughing more at Pearl’s raucous guffawing than the actual act.

“Wait...!” Pearl wheezed, “Ma...Marie, I think your girl caught it—“

The dancer looked up and glanced at Callie. Caught what...? Her sister had her hand over her mouth, the corner of her eyes crinkled in a bad attempt to hide her broad smile. She must’ve been watching.

“Oh no, she’s trying to hold in her laugh,” Marie realized, and her lips twitched, “It’s infectious. Look, Marina caught it.”

Sure enough, Marina was turning red faced much to the bemusement of the crowd. Callie was already slouched over and losing it.

That sent Pearl into another giggle fit. “They all look so confused! This is hilarious!”

Callie had tears present, her idol composure already forgotten.

“Holy squit, she is gone.”

“No kidding! That girl’s havin’ a field day...”

After several moments had passed the laughter died down, and the two inklings hiding out in the coffee shop we’re left wiping away tears. The earlier unease was washed away, leaving a light-hearted atmosphere.

The two diva’s offered silly banter as they settled. Eventually growing comfortable enough to stay silent and just watch the last wisps of the interview within the confines of their own thoughts. 

Much of the café was emptied out at this point. Having been persuaded by the pre-recorded message displaying the new map rotations. Much to Marie’s surprise, she had no intention of moving from her window seat.

“She only has eyes for you, y’know.” Marie quipped after a while. Her gaze was trained on Callie waving and answering questions. Her cheeks were still red from her earlier laughing fit. She rested her chin on her hand, pointedly ignoring Pearl’s inquisitive look. “She’s looking for you right now, actually.” Marie noticed the octoling’s almost panicked expression. It was hidden quite well actually. You didn’t go far in the idol business without a few tricks up your sleeves.

“...Yeah, I see. Her tentacles tend to sporadically curl up a bit at the ends whenever she’s worried about somethin’.” Pearl adopted a strangely calm look as she spoke. She kept quiet for a few moments, her fingers lightly drumming on the table as she contemplated her next words. “...It’s the same for Callie, too. If anything, that squid gushes too much about you. Sometimes, I don’t even think she’s aware of it.”

Marie felt pink dust her cheeks at the comment. She knew, of course she did. She grew up with her. She just couldn’t see it sometimes through her hazy resentment. Sometimes, Callie would mess with her hands whenever she felt anxiety of any sort. Her fists would curl and uncurl, or she would distractedly wipe her hands along her blouse. Right now, she was tapping her fingers along her thigh in an indistinguishable beat. Something sporadic and with a fast tempo as her gaze randomly broke contact with the crowd to look around.

Marie suddenly felt her stomach churn with guilt. Did her presence really keep her that calm?

Her charming dark shades had a strong power of hiding her emotions. It came into play whenever they would get into fights. She always knew what was wrong; they could read each other like an open-book. But they always made up with apology kisses and tearful smiles, of course. Sometimes with chocolates and a night out in town, too. Callie had a strong tendency to adorn playful attitudes to lift spirits in the worst of times. But at this point it goes without saying: Whether or not they were lovers, she always held a large place in her heart— and she trusted Callie held her in that same high regard. Maybe even more according to Pearl.

Marie breathed out a sigh.

“...We’re stupid, aren’t we?”

“I dunno... maybe,” Pearl mumbled. She seemed to have gone through the same thought process, if the clarity in her eyes was an indication. Despite her words, she looked at Marie, “But... don’t tell Marina I said that,” She grinned, and Marie felt her lips quirk up too.

“Sure, _Pearlie_ , got you covered,” She waved mockingly, and pearl stuck her tongue out. It seemed they had finally addressed the elephant in the room, and it went smoother than expected. She looked around, finally noticing they’d been here for a good half-hour without ordering.

“Anyways, want a coffee? On me.”

* * *

 

Time passed quickly as the two waited— which wasn’t long. They weren’t jealous anymore, just content now that they found a connection in one another.

When their respective partners came to pick them up, (via text, because Marie couldn’t stand watching Callie so anxious) they bid each other farewell with the promise of meeting up again soon. Marie found a strangely nice companion within Pearl, so she had no qualms for meeting up for another coffee next week. (But she did have a hard time holding back a snort when Marina basically chewed her girlfriend’s ear off. Excitedly ranting about how lucky she was to hang out with _The_  Marie from the Squid Sisters.)

(“But Mar, You we’re hanging out with Callie the entire time...”)

Callie had pulled her towards their living complex after she hugged Marina goodbye, her hands immediately seeking Marie’s for comfort the second they took off from the tiny establishment.

Her cousin’s steps were light and airy, a total contrast from her earlier nervous demeanor. Marie found herself enjoying her ease.

“And what are _you_ grinnin’ about?” Callie softly bumped their shoulders once she noticed. Marie caught the mischevious glint in her eyes.

She twirled her parasol as she thought of a suitable response. The sun was going down, so she would have to close it soon...

“Dinner,” she rumbled finally.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Callie pursed her lips in thought. “Are you sure?”

“Definitely. All I had today was three cups of coffee and half a bagel you offered me this morning.”

“Mhm,” Callie stayed quiet, eyeing her warily for a bit.

“What? Do I have something on my face or...?”

“No...”

“Cal,”

She looked away, “It’s nothing! Promise!”

“ _Callie_ —“

“So it’s totally _not_ because Marina’s _not_ here with her arm around my waist?” She suddenly blurted.

Marie blinked, taking a second to decode that sentence before, “Wha—? No!”

Callie failed to hide a grin behind her hand. She tapped on the streetlight, energy radiating off her like a heater. “Marina told me Pearl got all pouty whenever she was jealous! And that’s the exact expression she had when she left. Sooo, I was just wondering... Marie, were you jealous?”

“ _No_.”

“Oh my cod, you were,” her voice lilted as if she didn’t believe it. “That’s so cute.”

“No, I’m not. Shut it.” Marie snapped, but her face spoke otherwise. She brought her hand up to cover the rapidly growing heat crawling up her neck. She would turn into a tomato at this point. _Gross_.

Callie prodded her. “Aww, Marie~” she sang, the corner of her eyes crinkling as she sent her a smile. Marie cursed to herself as she felt her heart tripping over itself.

She felt a hand squeeze her own, Callie’s thumb running along her fingers softly soothingly. “You shouldn’t be, y’know?” A tug, and they were walking across the deserted streets.

The dancer didn’t answer. Their steps scraping among the pavement was the only noise as Marie allowed Callie to drag her home.

Another squeeze before her cousin lifted her hand up, surprising Marie with a kiss against her knuckles. Her eyes all googly and innocent. Marie quickly averted her attention. _No! I will not fall for this tactic..._

Callie sighed at the reaction, pulling them both to a stop. She dragged them towards the base of their apartment complex, the view overlooking Mooray Towers. “I was gonna wait till our anniversary next week before I gave you this, _buuut_ —“ she reached behind, digging through her pockets. She pulled out something hidden within her closed fist. “I’m glad I wore the right pants today,” she laughed a bit, “ _And_ I feel like this is a good moment.”

The dancer’s interest was piqued, and she looked. _Damn_ her curious nature. Her gaze was firmly locked on Callie’s fingers as they uncurled.

There, a small ring was gently glowing underneath the last rays of the sun. Silver, with a small band of pink running along it’s edges. It was a simple design, but it stole her breath away regardless.

Marie’s mouth was agape, tears forming. “Wait, Callie... Are you—?”

“Wha...? Oh no no no—!” Callie thumbed away her tears with her free hand, her own eyes getting shiny from seeing her girlfriend so fragile. “It’s a promise ring!” Callie chuckled, her hand stopped to cup Marie’s face. “‘Cuz y’know... we’re a bit too young to get married now, don’t ya think? Hehe. But I want to let you know, I love you lots, okay? More than anything,” There was a pause as Callie searched Marie’s face, looking for any hesitance or anger, but all she found was unadulterated love.

She continued, voice a lot more confident, “It’s a promise to never leave, never give up, and to marry you one day! Like we promised as kids, remember?“ a pause, then, “ _Even_ when you decide to _ditch me_ ‘cuz you’re bein’ a jealous butt when you know you shouldn’t be.”

Marie choked out a watery laugh, leaning towards the hand gently caressing her cheek. “Oh, shut up. I wasn’t jealous. And when did _you_ get so romantic?”

“Uh huh, denial isn’t healthy, Marie,” Callie chided, “And I’ve _always_ been romantic!”

“Sure...”

“Really! See, just yesterday, I bought you a whole _vase_ of flowers—“

The younger squid pulled her in mid-sentence, lips meeting in a short, but utterly sweet kiss. There was snot, and tears, and to be frank, she may have clacked their teeth together, but Marie couldn’t bring herself to care. She couldn’t remember ever being this happy.

Callie emitted a sound of surprise, and Marie moved to pull away; eager to admire the new ring now sitting snuggly on her left ring finger. She couldn’t wait to show it off on set tomorrow. She was startled out of her thoughts when fists curled around her _haori_ , and she was pulled back towards her girlfriend with a giggle. “C’mon, I expected a _waaay_ longer kiss than that, Cuz.”

Marie rolled her eyes and wiped the remaining tears dripping down her cheeks, “You’re a greedy squid,” she murmured mirthfully, but happily complied nonetheless.

“Only for you, Marie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally suppose to post this around Christmas lmao, my bad.


End file.
